<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Glad You're Here by daisysousaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508515">I'm Glad You're Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysousaslut/pseuds/daisysousaslut'>daisysousaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysousaslut/pseuds/daisysousaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daisy rested her head on his chest and Sousa caressed her hair. She felt comfortable. Happy. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time."</p><p>Small one-shot following the events of episode 9 "As I have always been".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Glad You're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to leave feedback and be kind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were living tough times. Time traveling, being tortured, and fighting a possible death on a time storm had been emotional draining in many indescribable ways. Every source of strength on her body was being sucked and the light at the end of the tunnel… well, it wasn’t a line, it was a dot, a tiny particle loosing its strength. Daisy needed a scream of hope, stability. But what is regularity, stability when you are a superhero? When saving lives, battling, being a soldier is your job?</p><p>Daisy tried to compartmentalize her emotions, save them in drawers, deal with them later. It didn’t always work, but she could try. There was a lot at stake, this mission the team had… it was the fight for everyone’s lives. And having the responsibility of saving the world required everything she had available. </p><p>All of this came to her mind has she sat there, quiet and still, as Enoch’s last breath echoed in the room, as the chronichom remembered his best friend, Fitz (God, she missed Fitz!) and as he muttered his last words, an incomplete but reassuring sentence: “As I have always…”<br/>
Daisy stayed there still. No movement, no sound, nothing. Coulson, who was sitting ahead of her, got up. He looked at her, studied her face. </p><p>Death always knocked on their doors. On a sudden and painful way, but that wasn’t new to him. It wasn’t new to anyone on that ship. Everyone knew death on that line of work, how it works without discrimination, without mercy or second guessing. He caressed Daisy’s shoulder, tried to give her comfort and then left the room, joining the team in the control room. </p><p>Daisy, however, decided to sit next to Enoch for a few more minutes. Appreciate the solitude, appreciate the room, a room empty of emotions yet a room on the verge of exploding, bursting out for feeling too much, yet feeling nothing. It was a quite strange feeling, everything that had happened to her that day. It was a mission in a hurry, stressful but a lot of good things happened too.<br/>
Sousa. She remembered him suddenly. She admired him. How he sat next to her, made sure everything was ok, how he appreciated her safety. She had kissed him on an impulse; it was quick but it gave her strength. It was a kiss that hugged her tightly and said “You can do this. I believe in you.”</p><p>Daisy wondered where Sousa might be. Was he still sleeping on that uncomfortable steel chair next to her pod? Or had he joined the team in the control room? She left the room and walked calmly to the control room. Everyone seemed more relaxed there. Mack grabbed Deke by the arm and they both went on to take care of Enoch’s body. The rest of the team continued to work on the controls, reassuring everything was alright. Daisy went on and hugged Jemma. Jemma, who had played such an important part on the loop, even without knowing it. Jemma, who had lost a part of her family. Jemma, her best friend.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Everything will be ok.” Jemma said, her chin still resting in Daisy’s shoulders.</p><p>“How do you know?” Daisy asked. </p><p>“I don’t. I have hope. And I trust Fitz.” Jemma glanced into Daisy’s eyes. She wasn’t quite sure of the words that came out of her mouth. Something on the back of her head told her those were the right words to say. But she couldn’t know. She couldn’t remember- at least not without removing her implant Diana. “What I do know is how much safer it would be if you rested. You’re not 100 percent recovered and the pod will improve the results.” Daisy gently tilted her head, saying no. “Come on. At least until we land. Just an hour and you’re out of there.” Daisy gave in, she knew how stubborn Doctor Simmons could be. She walked to the room where her pod had been placed. Sousa walked in the room minutes later. Daisy was already inside the pod; she wasn’t asleep though. She heard Daniel sit on the chair, his chair.</p><p>“You seem to like that chair a lot.” Daisy spoke. Her voice low, her hands resting carefully on her stomach. </p><p>“I thought you were sleeping.”</p><p>“I’m not tired. Just doing what the doctor demanded.” Daisy got up on her elbows, trying to maintain eye contact with Sousa from inside the closed pod. “The patient needs to rest in order for the results to improve” She mocked Jemma, adding a cockney British accent. Daniel laughed. Daisy smiled, glad of the effects of her attempt to make a joke. </p><p>“I believe she’s right. You should rest, I want you to be ok.” He added with a small but perfect smile.</p><p>“I know. You told me so yourself.” </p><p>“I did?” </p><p>“Yes.” He kept his confused look, something he seemed to have on since the day he set foot on the Zephyr. Daisy opened the pod and was now just sitting on it. She wasn’t comfortable talking to someone with a glass in between. Besides, she felt healthy, so what harm could that do? “In one of the loops.” His face had now a blank expression. He wasn’t fazed by anything at the moment. “Hum…” Daisy struggled. She didn’t know what to say. Or how to explain to him everything that had happened between them. “We talked. You helped me a lot, actually. You- you were very honest with me, about everything.”</p><p>“What exactly did I tell you?” He seemed curious; his lips purged together on a content smile. He liked where the conversation was going. </p><p>“The reason why you’re always here for me. Why you don’t ask, you’re just here. Ready for anything I ask of you. It was a great speech. So, a loop later, I kissed you.” She added in the end. </p><p>Daisy watched Daniel get up from his chair and walk towards her. His right hand was resting on the pod, close to where she was sitting. He had an enchanting look on his face. “Oh really?” She confirmed, a goofy smile on her face. She was enjoying the conversation. She had enjoyed all of their conversations alone and was thirsty for more. Daniel, however, was straight to the point. He grabbed Daisy’s face gently and kissed her. A simple kiss, no tongue. Daisy smiled as he pulled away from her mouth and seconds later, their mouths were together again. Daisy’s hands laid on Daniel’s chest, grabbing his blue shirt as their mouths worked together ferociously. </p><p>They both couldn’t control their smiles as they pulled away from each other. “I’m glad I’ll remember this one.” He says, after kissing her forehead. Daisy replies with ‘me too’. </p><p>Daisy rested her head on his chest and Sousa caressed her hair. She felt comfortable. Happy. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered against his chest, with an honest smile in her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>